Gadis Idaman
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Uchiha Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang siswi SMA, Yamanaka Ino. Tingkah laku Ino yang terkadang membuatnya heran sendiri, tidak memudarkan rasa cinta yang ada di hati Itachi. Ino memang pantas dijadikan gadis idaman. Akan tetapi, apakah keluarga Uchiha juga menganggapnya gadis idaman mereka? / ItaIno for Ayam Rusa alias Kak Eca / Mind RnR?


**Fanfic karya Yola-ShikaIno  
** **Main Chara : Itachi U. x Ino Y.  
** _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **.**_

Warning Inside!  
[ OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain ]

.

ItaIno spesial untuk gadis manis dengan _penname_ **Ayam Rusa.**  
 _DIS FOR YUUU KAK ECA._

 _._

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Beberapa pelajar baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Walau langit sudah berubah oranye, hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan semangat para pelajar berseragam _sailor moon_. Sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para perempuan ini memang terkenal di Konoha.

Pria yang tak lagi duduk di bangku sekolah ini masih setia menunggu. Seringkali kedua mata tajamnya melirik jam tangannya, menghitung menit demi menit yang dia lewatkan hanya untuk menunggu seorang gadis _blonde_ keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

 _'Dua puluh lima menit yang berharga',_ batin pria dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir satu ke bawah, membuat penampilannya tetap rapi namun tetap terlihat keren. Ia melonggarkan dasi merahnya yang sejak tadi mengikat lehernya.

"Itachi-nii~!"

 _'Akhirnya',_ kata pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu lega.

Perempuan yang berbeda lima tahun dengannya itu berlari menuju ke arahnya. Seragamnya terlihat rapi, berbeda dengan seragam siswi lainnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir rapi. Benar-benar gadis yang menjaga penampilan di mana pun dan kapan pun.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya gadis itu. Ia tersenyum.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, mempersilahkan gadis dengan _name tag_ yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino' itu masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya.

Begitu duduk, Ino segera menutup pintu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pipi kiri Itachi. Mengecupnya lembut, setelah itu terkekeh pelan. Rasanya rona merah di pipi Itachi itu sangat menggelikan dan membuatnya ingin terus mengecupnya.

"Dasar Yamanaka, tidak malu dengan teman-temanmu, _huh_?" sindir Itachi. Matanya melirik dua orang gadis yang baru saja keluar gerbang dan melihat aksi Ino barusan.

Ino menggeleng cepat, masih dengan senyumannya yang manis. "Untuk apa malu? Itachi-nii ini kekasihku, kan? Kecuali aku melakukannya dengan pria lain," kata Ino.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pintar dengan segudang keahlian. Bukan hanya pintar, dia juga gadis yang cantik dan ramah, membuat pria keturunan Uchiha ini tunduk di hadapan gadis ini. Uchiha Itachi sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang sepantaran dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino. Jarang-jarang sekali pacarnya yang super sibuk ini menjemputnya, pasti pacarnya punya rencana tersendiri.

Itachi mulai melajukan mobilnya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya terasa bergerak akibat hukum Newton pertama, setidaknya itu yang dia pelajari waktu sekolah dulu. "Aku mau menjemput ibu di bandara, keberatan untuk ikut?" tanya Itachi.

Ino menelan ludah. "Mau memperkenalkanku pada orang tuamu? Mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Ino kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu orang tua pacarnya dengan seragam sekolah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia tidak diizinkan memacari si Sulung Uchiha ini.

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino terus menatap sang kekasih yang masih sibuk mengendarai kendaraan roda empat ini. Pertanyaannya barusan tidak direspon sama sekali. Ini yang membuat Ino _gemas_ sendiri bila sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya, selalu saja pacarnya bertingkah misterius.

"Itachi-chan, jawab atau aku akan memakanmu di sini," ancam Ino dengan seringaian.

"Silahkan saja," jawab Itachi santai. Tentu saja Ino langsung memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin memakanku, paling tidak kita mati bersama, kan?" tanya Itachi. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan Ino terlipat. Ia masih memajukan bibirnya—sebal.

Tiga perempat hati Ino mengatakan bahwa tujuan Itachi membawanya memang seperti yang dia tuduhkan barusan. Baiklah, bandara masih jauh bukan? Masih ada waktu untuk menyusun kata-kata yang manis untuk Ia lontarkan pada ibu kekasihnya itu. Ah… bahkan gadis secerewet Ino saja bisa kebingungan untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk ibu sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua anak manusia yang memiliki nama depan berhuruf 'I' ini menunggu kedatangan tamu kehormatan mereka. Walaupun cara mereka menunggu sangat berbeda. Itachi lebih memilih menunggu ibunya dengan duduk di salah satu kursi, sambil memperhatikan para penumpang pesawat lainnya. Sementara kekasihnya, sejak tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir berlatih berbicara. Sebagai kekasih, Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Itachi-nii _,_ aku harus bicara apa di depan ibumu?" tanya Ino yang mulai frustasi.

Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahunya. Membuat yang bertanya makin frustasi saja.

"Itachi-kun~!" teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

Itachi yang baru saja dipanggil langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ibunya. Wanita dengan kulit putih itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan anak pertamanya. Barang bawaannya begitu banyak, membuat Itachi heran sendiri, tumben sekali ibunya yang lemah lembut ini membawa banyak barang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba menghilangkan frustasinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Nyonya Uchiha. Itachi yang sadar akan senyuman serba frustasi Ino itu tersenyum tipis. ' _Ada-ada saja gadis itu',_ batinnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa tas ini, _obasan,_ " ucap Ino. Ia meraih tas jinjing yang di bawa Nyonya Uchiha ini. Cukup berat sebenarnya, namun Ino tak ingin protes. Dia harus menunjukan yang terbaik di depan Nyonya Uchiha ini.

"Ino-chan _ne?_ " tanya Mikoto—Nyonya Uchiha—dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dengan senyuma Ino. "Gadis ini yang kau sering ceritakan ditelpon, Itachi-kun? Lebih cantik melihat aslinya dibandingkan fotonya dari akun sosial media," puji Mikoto, membuat kedua pipi Ino merona seketika.

Itachi yang kedua tangannya penuh dengan tas hanya bisa tersenyum kepada ibunya.

Barang-barang milik Mikoto segera dimasukan ke dalam mobil pribadi Itachi. Ino membukakan pintu depan untuk Mikoto, "silahkan masuk, _obasan,_ " kata Ino sopan.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Ino-chan saja yang duduk di depan," jawab Mikoto lembut. Sungguh, bayang-bayang ibu yang galak dan super ketus di benak Ino mulai sirna. Pada nyatanya, ibu kekasihnya ini menyambut kehadirannya dengan baik pula.

Setelah semua barang sudah masuk, dan Mikoto pun sudah duduk manis di kursinya. Ino menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius. "Ceritakan apa yang kau ceritakan pada ibumu! WAJIB!" kata Ino dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

Akhirnya Ino menyusul Mikoto memasuki mobil hitam milik Itachi, dan kemudian Itachi ikut menyusul.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan sampai Itachi mulai memajukan mobilnya. Ino sendiri masih menyusun kata-kata agar tidak terdengar aneh di telinga Mikoto.

"Ino-chan bagaimana bisa tertarik dengan pria seperti Itachi-kun ini? Aku kira tidak ada gadis yang mau dengan Itachi-kun. Ternyata, gadis cantik sepertimu mau dengannya," kata Mikoto yang terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan.

Itachi yang namanya disebut oleh ibunya barusan tetap berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalanan di hadapannya. Ia memilih untuk menjadi pendengar.

Kini giliran Ino yang bingung memulainya dari mana. "Bukannya cinta tak perlu alasan?" kata Ino sopan. Otaknya sedang buntu kali ini, biarlah dia menjiplak jawaban milik teman-temannya dulu.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari tempat duduk belakang, tempat di mana Mikoto duduk. "Jawaban kalian berdua sama, dulu waktu aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada Itachi-kun, dia menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama," kata Mikoto.

Mendengar penuturan Mikoto barusan membuat kedua _aquamarine_ Ino melirik kekasihnya. Dia tidak menyangka jawabannya bisa sama persis dengan jawaban milik kekasihnya ini. Apa iya ini pertanda jodoh?

"Oh iya, _obasan_ di Ame melakukan aktivitas apa? Aku dengar di daerah sana sering hujan lebat ya? Pasti sulit sekali mencari waktu untuk jalan-jalan," tanya Ino dengan segala pernyataan yang dibuatnya.

"Selama di Ame, bibi hanya mengurung diri di apartemen, ayahnya Itachi-kun sibuk sekali, jadi kami berdua jarang jalan-jalan," jawab Mikoto.

Itachi sendiri memilih untuk diam. Menurutnya, ini hanyalah obrolan kaum hawa, yang sebaiknya tidak dicampuri oleh makhluk Adam sepertinya.

"Memangnya _ojisan_ kerja apa? Tapi, setidaknya _obasan_ beruntung bisa jalan-jalan gratis bersama suami ke negeri orang, kan?" Tampaknya rasa tegang Ino berbincang-bincang dengan ibu kekasihnya mulai berkurang. Buktinya dia mulai bisa mendapatkan kecerewetannya yang sejak tadi sempat sirna.

Mikoto tertawa pelan. "Dia sering menghadiri rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal," jawab Mikoto. Wanita yang sudah berumur namun tetap awet muda ini mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sayangnya Ino sendiri tidak bisa mengintip apa yang diambil oleh Mikoto, karena dia cukup kesusahan membalikan badannya ke belakang.

Kotak kecil berwarna merah diberikan Mikoto pada Ino. Tentu saja Ino kaget karena mendapatkan pemberian dari Mikoto. Ia melirik Itachi dan meminta penjelasan, namun yang dilirik masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanannya.

"Itachi-kun memintaku untuk membelikan ini untuk kekasihnya. Ino-chan tidak keberatan _'kan_ menerima hadiah sederhana ini?" tanya Mikoto.

Tangannya mengambil kotak merah itu dan segera membukanya. Sebuah kalung putih emas putih yang cantik. Liontinnya berbentuk bunga yang dibentuk dengan enam batu kecubung. Tak lupa dengan tambahan lima berlian yang membuatnya makin bersinar.

"Ini cantik sekali," puji Ino.

Kalung pemberian keluarga Uchiha ini benar-benar cantik. Apalagi dia menerima kalung berwarna ungu ini—warna kesukaannya.

"Syukurlah kalau Ino-chan suka. Dari cerita Itachi-kun yang setiap hari aku dengarkan, aku tahu kalau Ino-chan suka warna ungu dan bunga."

Ino tersenyum manis—kali ini tidak ada acara tegang-tegangan—ke arah Mikoto. "Terima kasih banyak, _obasan._ Aku tahu ini pasti merepotkan _obasan,_ " kata Ino tak enak hati diberikan hadiah yang menurutnya cukup mahal ini.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak merepotkan _kok._ Apa yang bibi berikan ini sebagai wujud terima kasih bibi karena sudah menjaga Itachi-kun selama bibi tidak ada," kata Mikoto.

Seandainya Itachi bisa protes, mungkin dia akan mengatakan, 'Aku bukan anak kecil!' pada ibunya. Nadanya pun akan dibuat mirip dengan anak kecil yang jadi bintang iklan sabun mandi tersebut. Sayangnya, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu mengingat umurnya yang tak lagi muda. Apalagi, di dalam mobilnya ini ada kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa kekasihnya minta putus jika Itachi nekat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Itachi-nii bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga, kan?" kekeh Ino.

Cukup kaget juga karena kekasih pirangnya itu mau menyuarakan suara hati Itachi yang tertunda. Memang dia tidak salah memiliki gadis yang pengertian seperti Yamanaka Ino ini.

"Baiklah sudah sampai," ucap Itachi. Pada akhirnya Itachi buka suara di tengah-tengah percakapan ibu dan menantunya. EH! Bisa dibilang calon menantunya.

"Cepat sekali," keluh Mikoto. Di wajahnya terlukis ekspresi kekecewaan.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir dan menemani _obasan._ Itu pun jika _obasan_ mau aku temani," ucap Ino sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Mengapa tidak sekarang saja? Kita bisa minum teh hangat terlebih dahulu," rayu Mikoto seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan Ino. Mungkin dia sudah nyaman dengan Ino.

"Ibu…" panggil Itachi. Dia terpaksa buka mulut jika urusannya sudah begini. "Ino belum pulang sejak tadi, aku yakin kedua orang tuanya sudah mencari keberadaan putri tunggalnya ini. Jadi, mana mungkin Ino menemani ibu," jelas Itachi.

Mikoto justru tertawa. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berduaan dengan Ino-chan, iya 'kan?" goda Mikoto membuat kedua pipi pasangan kekasih ini merona tipis. "Biar ibu minta Sasuke-kun yang mengangkat barang. Itachi-kun jaga Ino-chan baik-baik ya," pesan Mikoto lalu keluar dari mobil Itachi.

Di luar sudah berdiri laki-laki seumuran Ino dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya. Dia mencium kedua pipi ibunya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat barang-barang ibunya.

" _Hey_ kak, dia calon kakak iparku?" tanya Sasuke yang sempat melihat keberadaan Ino. "Dia bahkan seumuran denganku, dasar pedofil!" seru Sasuke lalu bergegas membawa barang milik ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja Sasuke-kun. Ino-chan hati-hati ya! Itachi-kun, jangan sampai telat jam makan malam, oke?" tanya Mikoto dan mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari si Sulung.

Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mikoto. "Terima kasih _obasan,_ besok kita bertemu lagi ya!" seru Ino sambil melaju dengan mobil pribadi Itachi.

Baiklah, hal yang membuatnya frustasi barusan sudah sirna. Justru dia mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik dari Mikoto. Tapi sebelumnya, dia penasaran dengan Itachi yang bercerita mengenai dirinya kepada sang ibunda.

"Itachi-nii, sebenarnya apa yang kau ceritakan pada—"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Itachi dengan seringaian tipisnya.

Sudah Ino katakan bukan? Pacarnya ini memang sosok misterius yang menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya menarik rambutnya sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tumben sekali mengajakku ke bioskop, memangnya Itachi-nii tidak sibuk?" tanya Ino begitu Itachi mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya kepada si penjaga loket bioskop.

Sejak kedatangan sepasang kekasih itu ke bioskop ini, Ino tidak berhenti bertanya. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Dia memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran si Uchiha Sulung yang satu ini.

"Kok sepi ya? Memangnya kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Ino begitu memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan kursi.

Itachi masih tidak menjawab. Dia tahu kalau salah satu pertanyaan kekasihnya ini dijawab, maka akan datang pula pertanyaan lainnya. Biarlah gadisnya ini menikmati kejutan sederhana buatan seorang Uchiha.

Mereka berdua duduk di posisi tengah. Sebenarnya suasana bioskop yang gelap dan sepi membuat Ino cukup ketakutan. Namun, begitu mengingat bahwa ada laki-laki yang dia cintai menemaninya, rasanya rasa takut itu hilang.

Film dimulai.

"Filmnya kok udah mulai? Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap kekasihnya penasaran. Namun tak ada balasan dari laki-laki yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Justru Itachi merangkul Ino, membuat Ino seketika diam. Jarang sekali Itachi merangkulnya hangat seperti ini kalau bukan dia sendiri yang minta.

Rasanya Ino ingin membuka mulutnya selebar mulut kudanil. Dia tidak percaya apa yang ditontonnya sekarang. Di ruangan yang besar, gelap, dan sepi Ino melihat film yang menampakkan wajahnya sendiri.

 ** _Yamanaka Ino.  
Kekasihku._**

Begitulah kalimat pembukaan dari film itu. Ino melirik Itachi yang justru tampak menikmati film di depannya.

Film itu memperlihatkan Ino yang sedang sibuk memilih beberapa baju di salah satu butik, tentu saja yang merekamnya adalah Itachi sendiri. Ino sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia pernah diliput seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

 **" _Cantik? Bagus, kan? Aku rasa ini pas di tubuhku!" seru Ino dengan mata berbinar._**

Si tokoh utama yang melihat dirinya sendiri masih tidak menyangka bahwa film ini ditujukan untuknya.

"Ini film tentang aku?" tanya Ino pada Itachi yang ada di sampingnya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Lihat saja," jawab Itachi tenang dan santai.

Oh _Kami-sama!_ Izinkan Ino memukul wajah tenang Itachi dengan pantat panci! Tega-teganya membuat kekasihnya sendiri terikat dengan rasa penasaran.

 ** _Kata mereka tentang gadisku…_**

Layar besar itu menampilkan sosok pria yang jauh lebih tua dari Itachi. Wajahnya begitu tegas dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tunduk. Dia pria yang sangat dihormati anggota Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Beliau ayah dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, yang tidak lain adalah suami Uchiha Mikoto.

 **" _Itachi selalu bilang bahwa Yamanaka itu gadis yang pengertian. Dia selalu meyakinkanku bahwa Yamanaka itu pantas untuknya. Aku mulai percaya dengan kata-katanya, walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya." Fugaku kembali mengurus dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya._**

Entah apa yang harus Ino ucapkan kepada kekasihnya. Uchiha Itachi, bisa membuat Uchiha Fugaku meluangkan sedikit waktunya hanya untuk berkomentar siapa itu 'Yamanaka Ino'.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terus memperhatikan tayangan di depannya. Sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa Itachi melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang dia berikan ke orang lain.

Selanjutnya ada wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke. Rambut pantat ayamnya sangat Ino kenali. Dia masih sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, sepertinya pekerjaan rumah dari gurunya.

 **" _Ayolah Sasuke, berikan aku komentar yang aku inginkan!" perintah Itachi. Tentu saja wajahnya tidak tampak di film itu, karena dia sendirilah sang kameramen._**

 ** _Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah kamera, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Dia gadis yang membuat kakakku semakin sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah."_**

Mendengar komentar Sasuke tentang dirinya membuat Ino sedikit terkejut. Dia kira dia akan mendapatkan komentar yang manis seperti yang dia dapatkan dari Uchiha Fugaku.

 **" _Tapi, dia juga yang mengurus hidup Itachi-nii. Seorang anak SMA, mengurus hidup seorang pimpinan seperti Itachi-nii, bukankah itu aneh?" sambung Sasuke. Ia langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kamera, sehingga wajahnya tak tampak lagi._**

Sepertinya Ino sudah tahu siapa yang akan mengisi film ini selanjutnya. Tentu saja, wanita cantik yang baru saja Ia temui barusan. Uchiha Mikoto.

 **" _Ino-chan gadis yang manis dan cantik. Kata Itachi-kun, dia juga gadis yang rajin. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera._**

 **" _Itachi-kun mengetahui apapun yang Ino-chan suka. Mulai dari bunga, warna kesukaan, tanggal ulang tahun, dan itu membuatku senang. Terlebih lagi, berkat Ino-chan, Itachi-kun jadi lebih terurus kehidupannya. Ada yang mengingatkan makan siang, makan malam, istirahat, dan lain sebagainya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Ino-chan." Kedua kalinya Mikoto tersenyum. Kedua bola matanya menyipit._**

 ** _Mikoto lalu mengangkat selembar kertas putih. Di kertas putih itu terdapat dua kata yang tampaknya ditulis sendiri oleh Mikoto. Tulisannya adalah 'Gadis Idaman'._**

 **" _Aku titip putra sulungku padamu ya, Ino-chan?"_**

Ino sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia meneteskan air mata. Sungguh kejutan yang begitu indah, lebih indah dibandingkan butik termahal di kota ini menggelar diskon besar-besaran.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ino langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan meriah. Tak peduli dengan tampangnya yang seperti orang idiot karena menangis sambil bertepuk tangan seperti ini. Mau tidak mau, Itachi ikut berdiri menemani gadisnya.

Ino langsung memeluk Itachi yang berada di sampingnya. Itachi pun tidak segan-segan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Dia merasa puas karena kejutannya berhasil.

" _Arigatou Itachi-nii, daisuki yo!"_ kata Ino. Pelukan Ino semakin erat, gadis pirang itu tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Jadi tunanganku, ya?" tanya Itachi.

Pertanyaan Itachi barusan membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata hitam Itachi yang kini menatapnya hangat.

Di luar dugaan Itachi, Ino justru langsung menangis seperti anak kecil dan langsung memeluk Itachi lagi. Suara tangisan Ino memenuhi ruangan saat itu, membuat Itachi kebingungan untuk membuat gadisnya itu berhenti menangis.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Ini… tangisan kebahagiaan _tau!_ " protes Ino, lalu kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

Inilah gadis idaman seorang Uchiha Itachi. Gadis yang bisa membuat Uchiha Itachi jatuh cinta berkali-kali dengannya. Gadis yang membuat Itachi sering menguras otak karena kebiasaan Ino yang di luar perkiraannya. Seperti sekarang, menangis seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok yang beruntung mendapatkan siswi SMA ini. Gadis yang berhasil merebut hati keluarga Uchiha-nya. Gadis idaman keluarga Uchiha. Ah… tentunya gadis idaman Uchiha Itachi juga, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Oke, saya mohon jangan timpuk saya dengan koran bekas, melempari saya dengan tomat, ataupun yang lainnya. Cukup dengan melemparkan uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Oke, saya tahu OOC sekali di sini. Maaf banget karakter yang ada di fanfic ini dibuat OOC /dilempar. Maaf kalau _readers_ kebingungan baca karena pengeditan yang amburegul aimisiyuu(?)

Terlebih lagi buat **Ayam Rusa** yang biasa dipanggil **Kak Eca,** maafkan aku yang sudah menistakan suamimu ya! Please, saya hanya ingin melunaskan utang aja buat kakakku yang manis ini. Semoga puas dengan hasilnya. /lari ke pelukan gebetan(?)

Terakhir, bisakah para pembaca memberikan kritikan, saran, atau apapun itu? Di tunggu jejaknya dalam bentuk review kalian ya!

 ** _With Love,_**

 _Yola-ShikaIno_


End file.
